MISHAPPENED LOVE
by leeksandbannanasaddict
Summary: Soras never been into dating but will meeting this girl change his mind .But what happenes when an old chilhood friend comes for a visit and becomes his...Rival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people it's me your girl Jasmin ok this is officialy my second fanfiction story I've written yay! Ok lets get this straight I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, or else Sora would end up with to all the kairixsora fans, but if one day you have to choose between kairixsora or naminexsora it doesn't matter you can just pick naminexsora I won't get mad or anything OR WOULD I hehehee (practicing with my keyblade by cutting dummy heads off)Me:What you looking at lol Ok nevermind heres the story enjoy! peace out... **

Chapter 1

''were here''Sora exclaims happily pointing at the the floor starts shaking everybody sweat-drops ''oh no the...fangirls''Riku, Roxas, Kairi and Yuffie scream running away.''run''Kairi says.''no duh''Roxas says ''do you realy wanna start here''Kairi replies while still running from the sweat-drops ''could there ever be a day without a fight between you two'' ''no'' snapped Roxas and Kairi.''besides I enjoy a good catfight''Yuffie says.''shut up''yelles Roxas.''guys chill''Sora says with a relaxed smile ''Let's just get to class'' he out of nowhere he bumps into someone''ouch''the girl says while rubbing the top of her head.''way to go Sora''Riku says while everybody else helps the blond girl who was wearing a white sundress get up ''are you ok''he asks ''yeah'' the girl says but he couldent see her face since her face was covered with books and her skethbook was covering her face he was about to introduce himself when he finds an empty space where the girl was a while age ''where did she go''Sora asked his shrugging friends ''humphh I didn't even get to apologize '' he turns back to his friends and asks them ''so whats your scheduals''.Turns out Roxas and Kairi have History, Math, P.E

,Lunch,Band ,and and Riku got Math, Orchestra, P.E, Lunch, History, and Launguage Arts.''aww I got French ,P.E, Lunch,

Math,and History I only shre P.E and luch and lunch isn't even considered a class -wait...what if the fangirls get me'' sora asks with his voice shaky on the last part.''tough luck''Kairi says with a sly watched how his friends go to seperate rooms ''oh no,oh no no no non no a million times no if the fangirls find me im toast''Sora sighs and enteres his first class.

french class

Just as Sora enters the classroom he finds a familiar blond girl sitting on the fifth row staring down at her took this chance to apologize to her ,he quickly takes the seat next to her ''hi'' he blond girl turned around Sora's eyes widen looking into her baby blue her blond hair falling into her gasphs''your beautiful''he says a little too loud even the teacher stops talking and everybodys looking at blond girl and Sora blush the girl turns around and faces her sketch book and writes ''thank you'' in it .Sora grinns and turns around and tried to hide the blush spreading in his face.

**Author's note:Well that was chapter 1 .What did you think?Leave a review if you so i was thinking of just making this a oneshot but then i was like this is**

**too adorable to be this short,so im going to also be working on this i might add a chapter each day or I**

**might just add one per every two day because if you don't know I've also written a diffrent story called unwanted love it's a vocaloid love story if you can please check it out .This is all the time I have so bye bye.^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:Hey people ready for chapter 2 well here it is...oh enjoy!**

chapter 2

Kairi's and Roxas's History class

''Aww man I'm stuck with you all day'' Roxas sighs sitting in his assigned seat second desk by the door.''Why would you say something like that'' Kairi says ready to punch Roxas in the face.'' I hate you thats why '' Roxas says once he realizes what he said he tried taking it back but it was to late Kairi was already running out of the classroom her face in her hands. ''what have I done'' Roxas says sulking into his chair minutes later she came back and sat next to him not because she wanted to but because that was her assigned sits down at stares at her lap, Roxas tries to appologize but can't find the words to speak so he just gives his attention to the teacher.A couple of minutes pass and now he is determend to speak '' Look Kairi I just want you to'' he gets interupted by Kairi '' I know Roxas you don't have to say it I will never speak to you and you will never speak to me It's okay I get it''.'' Thats not what I meant I don't want that lisen to me you're one of my best friends and I never want that to change'' Kairi smiled at him warm-heartedly '' Oh Roxas your one of my best friends too'' she gives him a bear hug they stare at each others eyes and did they know the class had witnessed the whole thing..

Yuffie's and Riku's Math class

Yuffie sat at her usual every class seat in the back left/right corner wherever the window was she started her daydreames of a certain red-head with emraled green eyes when she got distracted with a ''Hey Yuffie we got the same schedual'' Riku says with a smirk. '' What noooooo'' Yuffie screams dramaticly.'' What whats wrong with me'' Riku says with a frown.'' I need time to daydream about my crush''she immediately shot her hand over her mouth ''and who would that be '' he asked ''not you'' she replied cooly he pouted '' What why not '' ''Because your ugly hahahahahaha'' Yuffie laughed maniacly. Riku moved next to her '' I'm keeping my eye on you '' Riku said sitting next to her desk '' What did I do to deserve this madness'' Yuffie got on her kneels and sobbed in her hands and Riku sweatdroped.

Back to Sora

The class was assigned to pick a partner to get to know each other hearing this all of the fangirls attacked as if he was the last toy in a toystore ...''sora be my partner'', ''no be my partner'' ,'' Why would he be with you when he clearly wants to be with me '', '' Look Sora I dyed my hair brown so we could match'','' Bitch please mine is natural brown so ha'' Sora spoke up '' I already have a partner'' ''who'' they asked ''my new friend over her he said motioning the blond-head next to him with a few glares they left. '' What's your name'' Sora said ''I'm Namine'' she aswered . '' Namine thats a pretty name'' he said ''Thank-you and you must be Sora'' she said '' How did you know'' Sora asked ''Well your fangirls kinda gave it away'' she said scratching her cheeck ''oh'' was all he said she giggled the sweet sound that came from her mouth made him the next period they sat together making their new friendship grow .

**Author's note: Well that was chapter 2. I'M SO TIRED OMG I FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO FALL ASLEEP ANYTIME NOW! I haven't been able to get a good night sleep thanks to my brothere's cries in the middle of the night till 3 in the morning thats why I uploaded it earlier than usual so right now i can crash in my bed and call it a day well goodnight people bye-Jasmin ^.^**


End file.
